Katy Grace
by Peaches-Penelope-Hunter
Summary: A series of short stories about Katy being a single mother creating one long story. The story starts with the 'Alaska' story Maya told in Girl Meets Forgiveness and goes up to Maya having a child of her own as a married adult. Rated M for 'Secrets' because it involves drinking and date rape pills. The stories take you through Katy's struggles as a single mom to finding love.


_**ALASKA**_

 **BOOM!** The loud clap of thunder woke the small blonde who broke down in tears screaming in fear. Instantly the young mother ran into her daughter's room scooping up her five year old into her arms. **"Shh, shh it's okay baby girl. I'm here Maya."** Although she was terrified herself she had to put on a brave face for her little one. **"Mommy."** She sobbed into her mother's chest as another loud thunder crash shook the apartment. Letting out a terrified scream Maya hid her face in her mother's chest shaking. **"Whoa! Baby girl did you see that?"** The mother whispered to her daughter with a smile. The small child wiped her eyes and looked at her mother. **"See what Mommy?"** Her voice trembling with fear as her mother smiled softly. **"Look Maya. The sky is lighting up. It must be the Aurora Borealis... the Northern Lights."** Katy smiled softly to Maya who now was looking out the window. **"MOMMY!"** She screamed when thunder shook the apartment yet again causing Maya to jump. **"The bear sounds angry! We better get out of his cave!"** Katy smiled tickeling her daughter who squealed through her giggles. Maya took off running out of her bedroom into the living room as Katy quickly followed. **"We need to find a place to set up our tent! The bear wont bother us if we are in a tent!"** She explained grabbing a few blankets and pillows to make a fort. Maya watched her mother curiously as she started to build the fort. **"There our tent is put up! Quick get inside!"** She smiled crawling in as the small child followed and cuddled up to her mother. **"We should search for GOLD."** The young mother spoke gently to her sleepy daughter. Another loud crash caused the child to jump and she nodded. **"Okay Mommy."** She whimpered as Katy explained to her that the thunder was just a loud roaring waterfall leading to the Gold Rush. Maya giggled softly and they searched the apartment finding some loose change in the couch and under the coffee table. Around three in the morning the child was fast asleep in the fort cuddled up in her mother's arms. Katy was asleep as well both girls exhausted from being up so late.

 _ **The Big Scare**_

Katy was working late at the Nighthawk Diner when Maya's Grandmother Angela called. **"Katy phone call, it's your mother in-law."** Her boss explained as Katy quickly got the phone. **"Mom I can't talk right no..."** She was interrupted by Angela Hart. **"Maya is burning up pretty badly. I'm taking her to the Emergency Room. She is crying and holding her stomach."** Angela explained getting Maya into the car. Katy started to panic and looked at her boss. **"I have to go. I'm sorry but something is wrong with Maya she is on her way to the hospital."** Katy was near tears as her boss nodded allowing her to leave. Rushing to the hospital Katy saw Angela waiting in the waiting room. **"Where is she?"** Katy's voice was filled with fear for her young seven year old. **"In surgery...it was her apendix..."** Angela Hart explained softly to her former daughter in-law which whom she still lived with. She wanted to help Katy and Maya since her son had left them. She had raised him better and was highly disapointed in her son. Katy's heart shattered hearing that her daughter's life was in danger. **"My poor baby must be so scared."** Katy's voice cracked as she paced the waiting room. Angela called Kermit to see if he would come by but he didn't even answer her call. After the surgery Maya was in a lot of pain and just wanted her mother when she woke up. **"I am right here baby girl."** Katy smiled sadly snuggling her daughter gently. Maya relaxed and held on to her mother calming down now that she had Katy in her reach. A few days passed and Maya was allowed to go home but she had to rest and was not allowed to go to school for a few more days. Her friends were so excited that Maya was home and they could not wait to visit her. Riley was impatiently waiting with Farkle to go see Maya. **"Is she home yet?"** Riley asked her mother holding the get well soon Teddy she had picked out for Maya. **"Almost baby girl"** Topanga promised with a smile getting her into the car to drive to Maya's. Once at the apartment Riley rushed in to Maya's room and handed her the bear. **"Here Peaches! I got you a bear to feel better!"** Riley giggled and snuggled her best friend carefully.

 _ **Maya What Did You Do?**_

The ten year old sat quietly in the principal's office she was in trouble for the fith time that week however this time it was bad. Bad enough that the school had to call Katy to come get Maya. Katy was unble to leave work so 'Gammy' picked her up. **"Your mother is going to be very angry with you Maya. What where you thinking punching another kid?"** Gammy frowned looking at her young Granddaughter. **"He called Riley weird... so I punched his stupid face."** She frowned shaking her head. **"Riley may be weird but she is MY weirdo... no one can call her weird but me!"** Maya was near tears because she was so protective of Riley. She didn't care if she would be punished she was defending her best friends honor. **"I would do it again to."** She said seriously staring out the window of the old suv. A few hours passed and Katy was home with take out from the diner. They were sitting at the dinner table eating when Katy finally looked up at her daughter. **"Maya what did you do...I taught you better than that! Punching another kid? What is wrong with you! Do you WANT to get in trouble!?"** Katy yelled at her daughter which she had never done before. Maya's lip started to tremble as tears filled her eyes. **"I was protecting Riley..."** She whimpered as Katy shook her head. **"I RAISED YOU BETTER MAYA!"** Katy shouted pointing to Maya's room. **"GO TO YOUR ROOM!"** She had a rough day and she hadn't meant to take it out on Maya but she did. Maya laid on her bed crying into her pillow completely heartbroken. No matter how angry Katy got she never once raised her voice to Maya. She had always kept a calm demeanor with her little girl. **"Katy she is only a child...and she was defending a friend. I think you were a little to hard on her..."** Angela spoke softly trying to not get Katy any more pissed off. Katy glared at her **"And what? I am supposed to just be la-dee-da with her? That is how kids end up in PRISON!"** Katy hissed and went to take a shower. The shower had calmed the young mother down and she realized that her former mother in-law was right; she had been too hard on Maya. **"Baby girl?"** Katy asked softly walking into Maya's bedroom but found it completely empty. **"MAYA?"** Katy panicked and quickly grabbed her keys and coat. Maya had ran away to Riley's and climbed in the window. It was only eight and it was a weekend so Riley's parents didn't care. Katy raced to the Matthews' apartment and knocked frantically on the door. Topanga opened it and smiled **"Hey Kat..."** Katy pushed passed her gently. **"Maya?"** She called out in tears. **"Baby girl please..I'm sorry I yelled at you..."** She cried softly as Maya timidly walked out of Riley's room hiding behind Riley. **"Baby...I'm so sorry."** Katy pulled her into a hug and cried she never wanted to raise her voice at Maya again. Nor did she ever want to lose her again.

 _ **Broken Again**_

Maya was 13 and Katy had just had another break up with a guy. Katy was heart broken much like she was with every break up. She had been trying so hard to find the right guy to love her and Maya but none stuck around for the 'extra baggage' as most people called it. Maya hated seeing her mother cry and it made her angry that she kept getting hurt. Sitting next to her mom she snuggled her and smiled a bit. **"I love you Mom."** Maya said softly nuzzling into her causing Katy to smile. **"It's you and me baby girl...us against the world."** Katy's voice cracked as she tried to fake happiness for Maya. **"Mom...you don't have to fake with me."** Maya frowned rubbing her mother's back gently. Katy smiled sadly and hugged Maya tight shaking her head. **"What did I do to deserve you?"** Katy asked doubting her worth as a mother. She was rarely ever home and when she was it was late Maya rarely saw her mother because she worked so much. The other rare times Katy had time off she was usually on a date trying to find a man to complete their family. Maya was used to it though she had pretty much raised herself since her father walked out because Katy always worked to provide for Maya. Maya laid her head down on her mother's shoulder and closed her eyes. **"Mom my head hurts."** She whispered softly as Katy rubbed her daughter's back. **"Do you want me to get you some medicine baby girl?"** She asked running a hand though her daughter's hair. Maya nodded slowly as Katy got up and went to the bathroom to get some Excedrin Migraine. Maya took two pills and yawned snuggling back up to her mother as they put a movie in to relax for the night. Katy loved these rare moments with Maya and was happy to ust snuggle her daughter. **"Maya baby girl are you awake?"** she whispered half way through the movie. After a few moments with no answer Katy covered her with a blanket and kissed her forehead. **"Goodnight baby girl."** Katy smiled and went to her bedroom before laying down on the bed. **"MOM!"** Maya screamed around three in the morning running to her mother's room. **"Baby girl whats wrong?"** Katy panicked holding Maya close though Maya never told Katy what was wrong Kat tried to comfort her anyway.

 _ **What Are You Doing Here Kermit?**_

Cory had finally let go of the hug that he had embraced Maya in and she looked up at him. **"I can't forgive myself."** She cried and ran from the small bakery and straight home. Katy looked at Topanga who nodded. Katy rushed out of the bakery and got home to find Maya crying hard on her bed. Her face hidden into the pillow and her arms tightly wrapped around the pillow as well. **"Maya... how come you never told me you felt this way?"** Katy asked sitting down placing her hand on her daughter's back. **"You have enough to worry about you don't need my problems or me!"** She sobbed and Katy felt her heart completely shatter. **"Baby girl...look at me!"** She forced her daughter to look her in the eyes. **"My life; my life would NEVER be complete with out you. You are my world. I couldn't imagine my life with out you. Baby girl you are amazing I love you so much. Maya don't EVER think that you have made my life worse...or that I do not need you. You made my life worth it all."** Katy was in tears and she pulled Maya into her arms as they both cried. Maya coughed a bit from how hard she had been crying. **"I'm so sorry Mom. I should have never asked him to come...he doesn't love us. He has a new family and job. His job was to stay! He left us!"** She sobbed as Katy nodded sniffling. **"I know baby girl. But I have you and you have me. We have Riley and her family and we don't need anybody else."** She smiled a bit as Maya smiled too. **"I guess I can forgive myself after all."** She finally sighed and looked into her mother's eyes. **""I love you Mom."** She whispered holding on tight.

 _ **Maya Where Did You Go?**_

Maya walked in the small apartment and looked up at her mother who was sitting at the kitchen table paying bills. **"Hey Ma."** She said softly grabbing a water from the fridge and dropping her backpack by the table. **"Hey baby girl."** Katy smiled a little bit it was clear she had, had a rough day. **"What's wrong?"** The 15 year old asked as she sat down to eat a snack. **"Just a tough day."** Katy smiled a little bit looking up at Maya. Over that last 10 months Maya had changed she wasn't herself and Katy was worried. **"Baby girl are you alright?"** Katy asked softly as Maya nodded slowly. **"Yeah Mom."** She lied but it was convincing she was a pro at lying now. Katy gave a slight nod but was still worried Maya was even dressing differently. A few days had past and Maya came home slamming the front door causing Katy to jump about a foot in the air. **"Maya?"** Katy asked walking over to her Maya sighed. **"Riley told me to go home so I did."** She clearly wasn't giving the whole story and Katy shook her head. **"Maya Penelope."** Katy warned as the young girl sighed. **"She thinks I have changed but I haven't! I am still me! My voice is STILL MY VOICE!"** Maya sighed shaking her head it was clear she was lost in her own world and has lost a bit of who she was but Katy was always on Maya's side even if she seemed to be wrong. **"I know baby girl."** Katy spoke softly though she did want her daughter back.

 _ **Baby girl what did you do?**_

It was after dark and Maya had not returned home yet. Worried about her daughter Katy went to the Matthew's apartment to see if they had seen her; they hadn't. **"This is all my fault! I'm not there to stop her."** Riley was very upset and Katy could tell. **"It's not your fault. You're her best friend."** Katy tried to assure her but Riley shook her head. **"I only wanted her to find herself. Not for her to explode."** Riley frowned shaking her head. After her parents tried to cheer Riley up someone knocked on the door. Topanga opened the door as a police officer walked in with Maya following. **"Baby girl what did you do?"** Katy asked worriedly looking at Maya with concern. **"New York code 145."** The police officer spoke sternly causing Topanga to look at Maya in shock **"Vandalism?"** This caused Katy and Maya to grow even more concerned. **"What?"** Riley asked staring at her best friend. **"What?"** Katy asked sounding more angry than concerned. **"Maya."** Riley sounded heart broken looking at her dearest friend. **You. You did this. Put me in jail for the rest of my life and don't allow visitors or else she'll come and bring me a stupid lemon meringue pie!"** Maya told the officer as he held her back with his arm. **It's for you and all your jailbird friends."** Riley joked but her tone was serious. **"Your the girl whose head she put back on."** The officer looked at Riley who was clearly confused. **"What?"** Riley looked at the cop laughing a bit. **"She's my best friend and she ruined me!"** Maya's tone was angry but it was obvious she was protecting Riley. **"Well, she's my best friend and I love her."** Riley looked at Maya who was still filled with rage but none of it was at Riley it was what had happened before the officer caught her. Suddenly Lucas and Farkle came busting through the door. **"We couldn't find her."** Lucas blurted out as Maya and the officer turned around. **"Looks like someone did..."** Farkle frowned instantly Lucas looked like he wanted to just hold her and protect her. **"Maya... what did you do?"** His voice filled with concern as the officer took them all to the park to show them what Maya had done.

 _ **Mrs. Hunter**_

Katy was nervous for her honeymoon and although she and Maya both loved Shawn her last marriage ended in two broken hearts. Katy wanted to protect Maya and herself from getting hurt again but Shawn was different. He knew what it was like and he really loved Maya and Katy. Maya would be spending the week with the Matthews while Katy and Shawn were gone but it was hard for Katy she had never really been away from Maya before. Sure Maya slept at Riley's a lot but this would be the first time she would be far away from Maya and unable to get to her with in thirty minutes. **"Mom I will be fine. Go have fun with Dad."** Maya smiled sweetly giving her mother a tight hug goodbye at the Matthews' apartment. Katy held her tight and sniffled **"I'm gonna miss you my sweet baby girl."** She finally let go of the hug and Maya smiled sadly. **"I'll miss you too Mom."** She said quietly as Shawn and Katy left. Maya sighed and looked at Topanga and Cory with a sad smile **"Can I go for a walk?"** She asked curiously as the two nodded. Katy leaned back on the hotel room bed and looked at Shawn with a small smile. **"I love you Shawn."** Katy smiled kissing his lips gently her eyes smiling. **"Shaw when did you know you first liked me?"** Katy asked with curiousity as Shawn chuckled shaking his head. **"Honestly the night I met you. You were so protective of your daughter and I really admired that. I was wrong to question your mothering. You were doing everything you could to get Maya her locket. You are an amazing woman and I knew that day you were special."** He smiled kissing her lips gently as she giggled kissing back. **"I hated you that night."** She laughed cuddling into his body closing her eyes.

 _ **Baby Makes Four**_

Katy and Shawn had been married for about two years now and they had decided to try for a baby. It had worked but now came the hard part telling Maya she was 18 now and getting ready to start her own life. She had gotten in to NYU and Katy had been so proud of her. It was almost summer but due to getting ready for College Maya was rarely home. Maya walked in the front door with her back pack and dropped it by the door along with her car keys. **"Mom? Dad...I'm home."** She called out with a yawn she had spent the week with Riley and her family up in Vermont. **"We're in the kitchen Baby Girl."** Katy called out; Maya walked in to the kitchen with a small smile. **"Hi."** She yawned again as Shawn pointed to the empty chair. **"You should sit we need to talk."** Maya got worried as she sat down. **"Is everything okay?"** Maya asked looking to her mother and then her father. Katy started to panic about her daughter may react to the news so she just blurted it out. **"I'm pregnant."** Maya was caught of gaurd as her eyes went wide and she looked at Katy. **"What?"** Shawn nodded looking at Maya handing her the ultrasound photo. Maya smiled at the photo holding it gently in her hands. **"I'm gonna be a big sister?"** She looked at her mom with the happiest look on her face. Katy was relieved that Maya was happy about the pregnancy but something told Katy that Maya was scared. **"You will always be my baby girl."** Katy promised they young blonde who teared up a little bit nodding. **"Promise?"** Maya asked hugging her mother who nodded. **"Always baby girl. No matter how old you get you will always be my baby girl."** Katy cried hugging her as Maya hugged her tightly. **"I can't wait to meet the baby then."** Maya kissed her mother's cheek. 6 months past and Maya was laying on her bed in the doorms when her phone rang. She was missing class due to not feeling well so she was able to answer. **"Hello?"** Maya asked softly with a raspy voice. **"Maya your mother is having the baby...are you feeling alright your voice sounds raspy."** Shawn spoke calmly into the phone. **"I'm fine dad, I'll be right there."** She smiled hanging up and looked over at Riley's bed. Riley was in class but Maya knew she would want to know so she texted her quickly. _'Mom is having the baby I have to go. Meet you there?'_ She sent the text and instantly got a responce. _'OMW!'_ Maya smiled and waited for Riley and the two headed off to the hospital to meet Maya's baby brother.

 _ **Secrets**_

Katy had just hung up the phone with her daughter's best friend Riley when she broke down into tears causing her husband Shawn to worry. **"Katy?"** He questioned placing a hand on her shoulder but she pulled away quickly tensing up. **"Can you please watch Matthew?"** Katy sniffled handing their 9 month old son over to her husband. Shawn took him into his arms and looked at Katy. **"What's wrong?"** He frowned as Katy looked at him. **"Maya needs me."** She frowned and quickly went to the door rooms. Katy knocked as Riley let her in she looked at her daughter sitting on her bed hugging her knees looking so scared. **"Baby girl..."** Katy pulled her into her arms. **"I trusted him Mom. I thought he was my friend...but he slipped something in my drink. If Josh hadn't been at the party... He could have."** She started to cry into her mother's arms. **"I should have went with her."** Riley sniffled from sitting next to Katy and Maya. **"She doesn't like college parties so I said I'd go alone. Josh was at the party and he saved me. I was feeling dizzy and he saw the guy try to lead me to his dorm. Josh punched him and got me back here... Momma something really bad could have happened to me if he wasn't there."** She was shaking at this point and Katy frowned holding her daughter close. **"I know how scared you are baby girl. We will get the police involved and get it all sorted out okat? I know how scary this is...it happened to me in college to. I wasn't as lucky to have someone protect me."** Riley and Maya both looked at Katy in shock. **"What?"** Maya felt her heart shatter hearing her mom's secret. Katy stayed silent and then decided to tell Maya the one thing no one knew. Just as she was about to tell her the door opened and Josh walked in with some food and Maya's homework. Maya smiled a little bit seeinf Josh but then frowned seeing the homework. **"Thanks."** she said softly taking the books and placing them on her desk. Katy instantly wrapped Josh into a hug crying. **"Thank you for saving Maya."** She sniffled as Josh hugged back. **"I will always protect Maya."** He promised.

 _ **She Doesn't Need Me Now**_

Katy was watching Maya get ready for her wedding to Josh and fear but also pride filled her body. Her daughter had graduated college with amazing grades and got an awesome offer to become an artist in residence in SoHo. Katy was so proud of Maya for all that she had become and being the first to graduate college. However with Maya being 21 and getting married Katy was starting to worry that Maya wouldn't need her anymore. **"Mom? can you zip the back of my dress?"** Maya asked facing her mother before noticing all the tears. **"Mom what's wrong?"** She asked softly hugging her. **"You don't need me now that your getting married."** Katy whimpered through tears as Maya frowned and lifted her mother's chin. **"I will always need you Mom."** Maya frowned hugging her again as Riley zipped her dress so the two could keep talking. **"I will need you my whole life. Your the parent that stayed when I was little. You protected that scum bag father of mine...how could I NOT need you?"** Tears filled her eyes but she held them back to not ruin her make up. Katy looked up at Maya in tears and smiled hugging her one last time before they called into the room that they were ready to take the photos. Maya took a shay breath and looked at her mother and than Riley. **"Is it really suppose to feel this scary?"** She asked with a nervous laugh as both of them nodded. **"When Farkle and I got married I was terrified."** Riley laughed looking down at her ring. Maya smiled a little and then hugged herself. **"I feel like I'm gonna throw up."** She swallowed hard trying to keep herself from getting sick. Riley frowned and walked over to Maya placing a hand on her shoulder. **"Breathe. It's okay. I'm right here."** Riley looked Maya in the eyes as Maya smiled softly calming down. Riley had always been Maya's safe place and even as adults it was no different they were sisters and always would be. **"I'm still not going to call you Aunt Maya."** Riley joked she had always said that even when Maya fell in love with Josh as a young 14 year old girl. Katy smiled watching the two girls and headed to her seat while Riley headed to the tent to get ready to walk down the isle since she was Maya's Maid of Honor.

 _ **My Baby Girl's Baby**_

Maya rolled to her side uncomfortably groaning in pain. Josh was away on a buisness trip so Maya was staying with her parents Katy and Shawn. She was about 7 months pregnant and in constant pain because of her small size and the high risk pregnancy she was dealing with. **"Momma!"** Maya cried from her bedroom as Katy rushed in. **"Baby girl what's wrong?"** Katy frowned sitting down next to her daughter gently rubbing her stomach. **"It hurts so much. I'm in so much pain...please make it stop!"** She begged in tears despite being 24 now Maya still wasn't very good at dealing with pain. Katy was about to say something when Maya screamed and curled up. **"MOMMA!"** She begged as Katy quickly called 911 she was starting to panic about the amount of pain Maya was in because it wasn't normal for this stage in the pregnancy. These were more like labor pains and Maya was only 7 months along. Once at the hospital Maya was on an oxygen mask to help her breathe and be able to stay calm. **"Mom...can you call Riley?"** She asked softly as her mother nodded smiling a little bit. **"Of course baby girl."** She pulled out her phone to call Riley and let her know what was going on. **"Hey Katy."** Riley smiled answering the phone. **"Maya needs you. She is in the hospital. The doctors think she is in labor and she really wants you with her."** Katy explained and instantly Riley's happy tone changed she knew how risky the pregnancy was and how dangerous it could be for Maya. **"I'll be right there."** She quickly hung up and looked at Farkle. **"Maya is at the hospital we have to go."** She was in tears as Farkle nodded and drove them to the hospital. Farkle gave his wife's hand a squeeze as she teared up. **"I'm worried Farkle; what if we lose her?"** Riley sniffled walking toward Maya's room with him. **"Maya is stubborn we wont."** He promised as they walked into the room. Maya looked over at them and smiled weakly. **"Hey"** She whispered to her best friends and then looked at her mom. **"Can you call Josh?"** She asked softly as Katy nodded smiling sadly. She was so worried about Maya and the fact that she might lose her. Josh was in England so it would be a while before he got back and he would most likely miss the birth of his child. **"He is taking a red eye back baby girl."** Katy spoke softly as Maya nodded slowly and groaned in pain again. **"Ow...Momma...please, make it stop."** She cried as Riley chewed on her lower lip. A few hours had past and Maya was in ICU recovering from labor. Katy, Riley and Farkle were in the waiting room waiitng for some news. Katy now had Shawn by her side but it didn't ease the fear of losing Maya. **"Mrs. Hunter?"** The doctor walked over as Katy quickly stood up along with the other three. **"Maya is in ICU right now but she is doing well. She should be in a regular room with in the next two hours. Would you like to meet your granddaughter?"** He asked with a small smile as Katy teared up. **"The baby is a girl?"** She asked as the doctor nodded smiling. Riley held on to Farkle crying happy that Maya was going to live. Once they were allowed to see Maya both Katy and Riley didn't want to let go of the hug. **"Where's my baby?"** Maya asked weakly looking at them as Josh walked in with a nurse and their daughter. **"Right here beautiful."** Josh smiled handing the tiny baby over to Maya. **"She is very healthy for being two months early she just will be small for her age."** Josh explained as Maya smiled a bit. **"Guess she will be short like me instead of tall like you."** Maya frowned a bit she still got teased even as an adult for her height. Katy smiled at Maya **"She will be perfect just like you baby girl. You may be small but your full of spirit and life. She will be too. I am so proud of you baby girl you did so good."** Katy smiled kissing the top of her head and looking down at the tiny baby smiling. **"She looks exactly like you did as a baby."** Katy couldn't help but tear up. Maya smiled looking down. **"Then I want to be just as amazing to her as you were to me."** Maya smiled staring at her daughter. **"Do you like that idea baby girl?"** Katy smiled hearing Maya use the name she had always called her on her own daughter. It truely was a wonderful life and Katy wouldn't change a thing about it.


End file.
